disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
October 31st
"October 31st" is the fourteenth episode of Kim Possible, and the series' Halloween episode. Plot While attempting to take back the Centurion Project, which appeared to be a small metallic bracelet, from Dr. Drakken, Kim Possible manages to get it stuck around her wrist, not knowing what it does. Later that same day, Monique told her that Josh Mankey would be at her Halloween party, and Kim felt compelled to lie to Ron Stoppable and her mother so she could sneak off to Monique's party. She told her mother she was going Trick or Treating with Ron, which they did traditionally when they were kids, but tells Ron she had to be with her mother at a hospital-organized haunted house. Wade helped her realize that every time she lied the Centurion Project grew on her body, covering more and more of it. Drakken and Duff Killigan were both separately listening in to the conversation at different points of time, and they each heard one of the two lies Kim told her entourage. Thinking she told the truth, Drakken went to the hospital while Killegan headed for the neighborhood, each trying to get their hands on the Project. At Monique's party, Kim spoke with Josh, who was dressed as a pirate. He was very intrigued by the fact that she was dressed as a princess and had a cybernetic hand, which, unknown to him, was actually the Centurion Project. As Kim continued to lie, still trying to impress him, it grew more and more, eventually covering her whole body in a powerful battle suit. Using this technology, she flew over to the hospital where the two villains were questioning her parents on her whereabouts with Ron as a hostage. They fought, and she won thanks to the Centurion Project's abilities. However, the villains are disappointed in Kim for lying to Ron and her parents as they are arrested and taken away by the police. Once coming clean about her lies with her parents and Ron, who already knew the truth from the villains, the cybernetic armor receded back to its original dormant bracelet form. Ron then proposed to Mankey they go Trick or Treating, which he accepted. Josh was even agreeable with Ron's two-person unicorn costume, of which Ron was the back-end. Kim, who had been expressing Trick or Treating as lame, regretted her decisions as her crush left with Ron, while she was grounded. Trivia General *This is the fourteenth episode in chronological order. *This is one of the few episodes in the series where Kim is actually grounded. *In production order, this is the last episode of season 1. Goofs *As Kim answers her phone to talk to Monique, the Centurion Project is no longer on her left arm. *When the Centurion Project activated in full, it tore apart the princess costume Kim was wearing for Monique's party, but somehow the Kimmunicator was trapped within the armor. When the armor was deactivated, Kim was back to her normal clothes. **So either this is a minor consistency error or Kim had her normal clothes on under both the princess costume and the battle armor, or the Kimmunicator was inexplicably tucked into her undergarments. *As the Centurion Project deploys and covers Kim's head, it covers her tiara. However, when the Project retreats back into the bracelet, she is no longer wearing the tiara. *When Kim answers the door, her green shirt should be in Ron's sightline. Yet he does not react at all to the battle armor growing over it, or the fact that her shirt is suddenly metallic silver. *When Kim finally gets to the party, both her arms are armored. But this occurs before the right one is covered. *At the end of the episode, both of Shego's gloves are green, rather than one being green, and the other black. *While kicking Duff Killigan then throwing Shego at Killigan, the Centurion Project on Kim's right wrist is missing. *When Drakken tries to take the Centurion Project off Kim's wrist, his dark circles around his eyes were not black like they normally were even when he closes them. Continuity *The site where Drakken and Shego deal with Duff Killigan to acquire the Centurion Project is the same location as Kim met with "Big Daddy" Brotherson in "Number One". Home video releases ;DVD * Kim Possible: The Complete First Season Gallery October 31st.jpg KP - Cowboy Kim and Ballerina Ron.jpg|A Cowboy and a Ballerina October 31st (10).jpg October 31st (24).jpg October 31st (11).jpg October 31 (15).png October 31st (12).jpg October 31 (16).png October 31st (1).jpg October 31 (17).png October 31st (25).jpg|Dr. Ann Possible dressed as a witch October 31st (2).jpg October 31st (26).jpg October 31st (9).jpg October 31st (27).jpg October 31st (3).jpg October 31st (5).jpg October 31st (14).jpg October 31st (4).jpg October 31st (15).jpg October 31st (16).jpg Octobercostume8lp.jpg October 31st (6).jpg October 31st (7).jpg October 31st (28).jpg October 31st (29).jpg October 31 (18).png October 31st (30).jpg October 31 (19).png October 31st (31).jpg October 31st (33).jpg October 31st (18).jpg October 31st (19).jpg October 31st (20).jpg October 31 (2).png|"Lets see how much punishment the Centurion Project can take." Octoberproject1re.jpg October 31 (1).png October 31 (4).png October 31 (5).png October 31 (7).png October 31 (9).png October 31 (10).png|About to damage the armor October 31 (11).png|"The Centurion Project is not so tough." October 31 (12).png|The armor heals itself October 31 (13).png|"No way!" October 31 (20).png|And she tries to damage the armor more October 31 (21).png October 31 (22).png|And it still heals itself October 31 (14).png October 31st (8).jpg October 31st (22).jpg October 31st (21).jpg Category:Kim Possible episodes Category:Halloween productions